


Sleepwalking Through The Ship

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shipwide fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip contracts a virus that causes him to sleepwalk for a month, giving his shipmates plenty of topics or teasing. (Slight Trip/Hoshi. Really is everyone though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sokorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/gifts), [startrekslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekslut/gifts), [mournfulbliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournfulbliss/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts), [foreveranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveranna/gifts).



> This is a series of 100-200 word drabbles. Based off Britt's silly idea on Tumblr.

Unknown and uninvited hitchhikers had apparently decided Trip Tuckers immune system was a pleasant place to live, at least he didn’t feel sick. That was surely an upside, wasn’t it? It seemed Phlox thought so. “It’s only a virus, it’s not contagious and it’s not life threatening. I’m willing to allow you back on duty just see me once a day.” Phlox did stop a moment and shake his head. “You may still experience some strange symptoms. Just mention them when you come in.”

“Thanks doc.” He agreed readily. It wasn’t like him to avoid duty, even when actually sick, so just for a supposed ‘virus’ that apparently wasn’t doing any harm. He could survive this.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm had decided that if he couldn’t sleep he should at least attempt something that would help the ship. Sometimes on his nights like this he would just sit and read, or he’d go to the Gym. Tonight though he’d decided that realigning the sensor arrays was a good idea, though when he’d arrived in the armory, it appeared someone had already decided he was already there.

“I’m telling you Malcolm. The bunny rabbits are gonna love this.” He heard in Trip’s drawl. It seemed the commander was sleepwalking. Maybe this was why he’d thought coming here was an idea. With a sigh he hit a contact on the wall and called the best person to come and get Trip. He wasn’t going to ask about the rabbits.

When he saw Trip the next afternoon he couldn’t help but smile. He was sure that he would have been filled in on his late night wanderings, and Malcolm wasn’t afraid to tease his friend. “Tell me, did the rabbits like their surprise?” He asked sitting down. Trip’s glare was all the reward he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day, and T’Pol had been looking forward to the quiet that was usually brought to the mess hall at this time of night. It was quiet, with only four other crewmen in the room, each sat with a plate of food in front of them besides Commander Tucker. She was content to sit with her mug of tea and read the latest sensor data, and ignore the Commander as he stumbled around. That was until she heard his comments. “I’m going to make the whole ship sparkle.”

“Trip, I need to get to the bridge, back to bed.” She heard shouted through the door a few minutes later as Ensign Sato ran into the mess hall, gave an apologetic look to everyone and took the clearly now awake and possibly confused Commander away. She would neglect to mention this in her log.


	4. Chapter 4

He’d heard the three thuds and the fall to the floor outside of his quarters and realised that maybe it was his turn to be visited by the current entertainment of the ship. He’d heard the story of him being found in the armory a few days earlier. He’d also heard what had actually happened in the mess hall. He opened the door and sure enough, there was his chief engineer in his underwear. Sitting on the floor.

“Trip. What are you doing?” He asked, leaning down and trying to pick his friend up, all the while trying to stay quiet enough not to wake Erika who was asleep as well.

“Hey, Captain. You’re a good Captain.” Trip muttered, and Jon shook his head. The mumbling tailing off a little. Until Trip shouted. “Look a squirrel!”

“Jonathan I don’t have to go back to Columbia until the morning shut up.” He heard over his shoulder and shook his head again as Erika rolled over and made the mewling noise she did when she slept. Two sleepy people and he needed to get Trip back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Phlox was used to being on his own at this time of night, unless there was an emergency he often spent this time alone. It gave him plenty of time to write his correspondence, and to watch the results of his experiments. Currently he was looking at the results of Commander Tucker’s latest virus scans. He’d heard the reports over the last two weeks of his nighttime wanderings.

There was definitely something in this virus that was causing the Commander’s sleepwalking, and Phlox knew that it was beginning to interfere with not only his sleep, but everyone else on the ship. Most of the crew had come across the Commander somewhere he shouldn’t have been and he hadn’t been awake. At which point he’d normally be sent back to bed.

So he needed to figure out how to treat this, so that the entire crew could sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a very exhausting day for Elizabeth Cutler but it seemed she wasn’t off for bed yet. She had been called to B deck, where apparently Commander Tucker was sat in front of one of the equipment lockers singing about someone called Delilah. Everyone on the ship knew, by this point, what was causing Trip’s

“Wait! I didn’t make the monkey noise again did I?” He asked as she pulled him to his feet. Everyone around shook their heads and there was an assumption on her part that there had indeed not been any monkey noises.

“OK Trip. Lets get you back to bed.” She muttered and patted his back as he started trudging somewhat helplessly back toward his quarters before looking at her halfway along.

“You know, I’m getting real sick of this.” He complained, and all she could do was nod and smile. So was the rest of the crew.


	7. Chapter 7

A noise above him caused Travis to look up and he quickly realised that Commander Tucker had joined him. It wasn’t all the surprising, though apparently he wasn’t quite awake. They had all heard Phlox’s decision that Trip’s sleepwalking was to do with the virus he’d picked up, and they’d heard Hoshi’s declaration that if they found him out of his quarters to take him back. Especially while she was on the night shift.

“What happened to the floor?” Trip asked, causing Travis to burst out laughing. It was too hard to decide what to say to him. Because it was obvious that he wasn’t awake. A few seconds later Trip was laid on the ceiling beside him and all of a sudden looking more bleary. “Am I on the ceiling?” He asked then giggled. Causing Travis to burst out laughing. A few moments later there was a growl, and Travis realised that Trip was awake.


	8. Chapter 8

Rostov hated the night shift. He really legitimately hated it. There were only 6 engineers on duty and he always ended up being the one given the really crap jobs. Sometimes he just wanted to not have to do them. He was generally helped when Ensign Rivers or Commander Tucker were on duty. They preferred to do the hands on work themselves.

Speaking of Commander Tucker, why was he in engineering at this time on a night off. As Rostov watched him it became obvious that maybe he wasn’t quite awake. “Commander?” Michael asked as he jumped off the platform and turned his superior around.

“This isn’t the fairy garden.” Trip said, sounding disappointed. Michael had to stop himself from laughing, but he succeeded, as soon as he’d sent Trip back on his way through the ship he chuckled, unable to hold it in any longer. Fairy garden. That was a new one.


	9. Chapter 9

If this particular part of the ship was being visited by the chief engineer who was singing, Anna was going to have to sort something out. She just watched until he caught up with her.

“Heeey can we dance?” A very sleepy Trip asked then started doing some form of the chicken dance. She ended up bursting out laughing, but that didn’t stop Trip at all. He carried on dancing and grinned at her as he did.

“Trip, I thought Phlox had told you to stay in your room.” She laughed, then turned away and hit the comm on the wall. Hoshi was probably trying to search for him, and at least this time he was somewhere relatively safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I hope people have enjoyed it!

Hoshi rolled over and growled as she heard a noise that was clearly someone trying to tap at the locking mechanism for the door. She just rolled over and groaned. “Trip. I locked the door.”

The fumbling continued, so this time she sat up and looked at him. “The door is locked, you can’t get out. I’m fed up of being called to bring you back to bed, how long until the end of the month.” She flopped back onto the bed clearly fed up of this side effect of the virus already, he wouldn’t be able to blame her, he was too - she knew that. She was still watching him when he stiffened up, and she realised he was awake. Especially when the growl she rarely heard came out.

“Maybe lock the door every night.” He commented as he got back into bed, then wrapped his arms around her. She was definitely doing that from now on, at least until he stopped sleepwalking. It had been a month since this started. It was boring now.


End file.
